Marking His Raven
by RavenousRavager
Summary: My WeskerXOC story. Enjoy!


The hotel was posh, like always. Her employer never checked them into anything that was considered beneath him. The front counter was polite as always, those that could afford to room there were usually well off so they were nice in hopes for good tips. "Yes, Mr. Wesker, we have your reservation right here. How long will you be staying sir?"  
The tall blonde man pulled out his wallet to pull out his credit card. "We'll be here for about a week. If it'll be longer I'll let you know." The concierge nodded and ran the card as a bellhop came up to the two. "Shall I take your bags sir, ma'am?" Raven nodded, she usually handled things with the help on the missions she accompanied him on. "Yes, thank you." The bell hop loaded up a cart with the three wrapped suits three large suitcases and a duffel bag. Raven took the black leather bag from the others. Their weaponry was in that bag and she didn't trust anyone else with it. The bellhop only gave her a side glance as she lifted the bag. She seemed fine carrying it and he didn't give a second glance.

The weight was no problem as she was stronger than her looks. Wesker had made sure of that. She'd gone through rigorous training at his command. She was leaner and much stronger than when they'd first met long ago. She was dumped there by God knows who and for God knows what purpose. She couldn't remember any of it but she'd taken full advantage of what knowledge she had and had convinced Wesker to take her under his wing.

She followed the bellhop and Wesker to the elevator. She slipped back into memory as they waited for the elevator doors to open. After she'd gotten stuck in one on one of her missions for him. She remembered clearly when she met him and how she convinced him that she was worth keeping around.

~Flashback~  
The air was cold and the grass beneath her sneakers squeaked slightly as she ran. There were nasty zombie dogs after her. "Fucking Cerberus!" Her legs burned and a stitch in her side was forming. She saw a large mansion in front of her and a burst of adrenaline kept her going til she was able to open the doors and bar them between her and the undead canines. "Gods help me...I'm stuck in a damn video game." Her breath went out as she looked around. She knew this area. She hadn't played the 2nd game but she knew the Arklay mansion when she saw it. "Shit..." She heard scuffling down one of the halls and cautiously she snuck over to see a zombie feeding on what used to be a person. Her gasp in surprise got its attention and she tried to back pedal away but slipped and fell. The zombie was on top of her now and she put her arm to it's throat. It snapped at the air above her and she shifted her arm to make it slide to one side of her. She rolled and the thing was underneath her, red seeped into her vision as she began to punch the thing's face in. She growled as she beat and beat at it until there was nothing but a red ruin left of the things head. She got to her feet shakily, her knees felt weak and she wanted to just rest. She figured it had to be adrenaline crash. Her hand stung and she winced as she pulled out a few bone shards from her knuckles. "Fuck!" She knew that the things blood was infected and panic surged into her throat.

If this was where she thought it was, hopefully Wesker was here. She knew of him, and she knew of the storyline of the mansion. If Alpha team was already here... God she hoped so. He'd have the antivirus for this. Quickly she looked around and found a crow bar, it'd do for beating any more zombies. Her hands couldn't take any more abuse. She wiped off the blackened blood from her arms and began to search. Soon enough she heard voices from one of the rooms. One sounded nervous and the other was confident, self assured. She'd know that voice anywhere. Without any preamble she opened the door and walked in. The two occupants looked up at her and she fidgeted a bit.

"Who're you?"  
She looked up at the one that could only be Barry. "I'm none of your concern Mr. Burton. I would suggest that any and all commitments that you'd made tonight you actually fulfill. Lest your sweet Wife and children find themselves at the mercy of Umbrella. Is that perfectly clear?" Her demeanor was strictly professional and ruthless. She'd never really cared for the 'hero' types.

The large man gaped at her and Wesker merely arched a brow beneath his glasses.

"You, You wouldnt dare!" Wesker took the lead this time. "Oh on the contrary Barry, I would. Now, will you do as you're told or will your loved ones have to have an unfortunate 'accident' hmm?" Barry's fist clenched and he nodded. "Fine...Fine...I'll...I'll do it." Wesker smirked evilly. "There, now that wasn't so hard was it? Run along now. I have work to do." With that he turned and opened a secret passage in the wall. Terra half jogged after him as Barry walked out of the room. She heard a female voice outside of the door and snickered. That would be Jill. As soon as they were down the pathway a bit Wesker rounded on her and slammed her into the wall. "Who are you." She could tell he wasn't happy.

She gave a mirthless laugh. "I'm nobody. A spook, a spectre, a non-entity, an omen of darkness. I do not exist. But if I must be someone, you can call me Raven." His brow creased as he frowned deeper. "Do you work for Umbrella?" She shook her head. "No, but I'd like to work for you. If you'd allow it. I can be of good use to you." He eased off from pinning her shoulder and crossed his arms, she could tell he was sizing her up. "You? What the hell could you do for me?" Raven's vision was starting to blur, that wasn't good. "Could we walk to the labs or wherever you were going to meet Dr. Birkin?" She held up her hand and showed him her blood stained knuckles. "I had unfortunate run in with an infectee and would like to get some of the antivirus that I KNOW you have around here somewhere. We walk, and I'll talk."

He didnt budge and she sighed. "Stubborn man. Fine. I know things about yourself that you don't even know. Things that have been kept from you. Things that I feel you sure as hell should know. If I were to address you properly I'd call you W13."

His arms unfolded. "What?"

She gave him furious eyes. "I'm not saying another damned thing til I get the antivirus. And you'll just have to go on in brainwashed bliss." He stared at her for a few moments then with a scowl turned heel and went down the corridor. She followed suit and soon enough they were in an area that had monitors and the like. A dirty blonde man in a lab coat was hunched in his seat watching the screens. "Albert, there you are and … who is that?" Wesker motioned to her. "She's my subordinate. Now where did you stash that antivirus Will, she had an unfortunate accident." Birkin nodded and got out a small case, he popped it open with a small hiss and pulled out a vial of milky liquid. "Here you go." Wesker took it and loaded up a needle. He first took her blood pressure, temperature and went through some of the motions that a normal doctor would do. "Your heart rate is elevated, and your temperature is low. You're not very advanced in the infection. You're lucky."

She nodded. "Just poke me, I don't want to turn into a Licker or something."

He swabbed her arm and injected her with the fluid. He rubbed the area a bit to make sure it would seep in. She suspected he was doing it though cause it stung like crazy. "You should be fine now." She nodded again at his murmur. He pointed to a sink, "Go wash the blood off." She obeyed immediately and got it so she no longer looked like she was wearing red elbow length gloves. There was nothing she could do though about the blood around her fingernails. Only a shower would rid her of that.  
Turning to the two men she tapped the crow bar on her shoulder. "Now, first thing's first. What color are your eyes Dr. Wesker."  
~End Flashback~

She was jostled out of her memories by the elevator stopping at their floor. She followed suit and when the bellhop had left with his sizable tip she set the bag in her hand down before flopping boneless onto the bed. She heard Wesker's snicker as she groaned. "God...that plane ride was too damn long. Even if it was first class." She felt the bed depress next to her legs. "I thought you were made of sterner stuff than this." She rolled over, her red blazer opening to show the hand gun she had on her shoulder holster. "Yeah, well even though I'm tough. That isn't going to stop me from bitching a little." She got to her knees behind Wesker. He'd taken off his own blazer and sat in just a dark blue turtle neck. "I bet that you're as stiff as I am from sitting in that plane for hours on end as well." She squeezed his shoulders and neck from behind. "Yep, you're hard as a rock." She massaged his knotted trapesius and was rewarded with a small sigh from him. "Hey, why don't you go take a hot shower and I'll work on your muscles when you get out." He took off his sunglasses and set them on the bed side table. There were two beds but he preferred them to be in the same room while on a mission. It made their cover story work better. He eyed her as she sat back crossing her legs. "Fine. Unload my laptop and check the guns and ammo. Also call Ada and double check where our target is at." She nodded as he stripped off his shirt and walked into the bathroom.

She did as she was told, his laptop was set up at the desk that was provided. Ada confirmed that the target was still on his way and would be in the area in 48 hours. She then called room service and ordered a rare steak for him with potatoes and broccoli as well as a chicken Cesar salad for her, he hadn't eaten in a while and neither had she. All of the guns were in order and well oiled. She gave a wolfish grin and pulled out a small box from her bag. It had a Back Falcon Steel combat watch. It had an electromagnetic induction charger, an LED flashlight and several other bells and whistles that would be useful in their line of work. Considering that it was also matte black was a plus. She fluffed up the crimson and gold bow on top of it she set it next to the bed stand. She glanced at her own small sports watch. Still an hour before midnight. Perfect.

She heard the water turn off and Wesker walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. Another was drying his hair as he made his way over to her. She'd pulled out a few scented oils for massage. They had scents that he picked out and liked. Which were of course, very masculine. He sat down next to her and sighed as she touched his shoulder slightly. There'd never been sexual tension between them. At least none she'd perceived. She was a confidante, a friend. Nothing more. At least she didn't think so. She never betrayed him, always did as she was told the first time and only questioned orders if she saw an integral flaw in it that'd lead to catastrophe. She learned how to talk to him so he'd see the wisdom in her words and would err on the side of reason and caution. It'd kept them both alive on several occasions.

She dripped warm oil on his back and started in on the muscles. He groaned slightly at her ministrations and she gave a small grin. "See. You work yourself too hard." She was given silence until a knock at the door drew her away. He looked up and started for his gun. She shook her head. "It's just room service, chill." She got the food cart and set up the meal at the table for two that was in the room. He arched a yellow brow at her. "What? You haven't eaten in almost 24 hours. You know that you need to keep up the calories. That damn virus has been eating away at you cause you havent been eating enough." His lips quirked as he joined her, still in just his towel. She grabbed the box by the bed side though and put it next to his plate. He picked it up and then glanced at her. "What's this?" She gave a smile. "Don't you know what day it is?"  
He took a moment then said. "December 25th."

She nodded. "Right, at least it is for another 30 minutes. Merry Christmas, Albert."

He stared at her startled. "Christmas...I forgot."

She put her face on her fist and grinned. "Yeah, I know. You're so engrossed in your research or missions or dealings or whatever you always forget holidays."

He nodded as he opened the box. "A watch?"

She grinned wider. "It's a combat watch. Made for special ops members, Led flash light, 100 meter water resistant it's one of the best out there. And being matte black it won't show in the dark."

He pulled out the watch and put it on. It fit perfectly on his wrist and she smiled before finishing her salad. She sat back and sipped her water while he finished his own meal. She rubbed her hands and went to the bed. "Ok. Now lets get the rest of those knots shall we?" He followed suit and she pushed him to lay down. She worked on his entire back and arms when she moved the towel aside he raised up to protest but she sat on his butt and leaned in. "I want to make sure that you're relaxed tonight. You don't take care of yourself well enough. So I'm going to take care of you. Lie down." Reluctantly he did and he forced himself to relax as she worked the kinks in his glutes and down his thighs. She made sure to work the stress from his calves and when she massaged the arch of his foot he groaned.

Grinning she had him flip over, she made sure that he was modestly covered as she continued on his foot. His face was slack from the massage and she gave a self satisfied smile as she worked up his thighs again. She made sure to avoid certain areas and even found some knots in his abs. Her fingers traced slightly the white shiny scar tissue. She knew it was left over from him getting impaled by the Tyrant that he'd unleashed. She glanced up at him and saw him watching her through slitted eyes. They glowed slightly in the dim light. "How long until they fade? Any idea?" He shook his head. "A year still. Maybe two." She fought the urge to lick the scar, she'd always had a fascination with them but didn't want to unnerve him so instead she gave him a soft smile before working on his pecs, collar and neck. She sat back when she was done and he had a lazy smile on his lips.

She loved times like this. She knew she was the only one that ever was privy to them. She placed a hand on his chest. "All done." His body temperature always ran hot now. At least at 100 degrees or more. A heightened metabolism which was a side effect with the super speed and strength assured that. He didn't really need to sleep as much if he kept himself fed well but he did have to carry a protein bar or something with him when he was out and about. He put a hand on her's and blinked slowly at her. "I suppose I did need that. You always did have good forethought." She grinned and pulled away. "Yet one of the many reasons you still keep me around." He nodded and let her slide off of the bed to grab her own toiletries bag. "Now it's my turn in the shower." She grabbed a peach colored night gown. It was a thick black silk and had violet spaghetti straps to hold it up and matching black panties with violet lace to finish it and then she disappeared into the bathroom.

He lay there while the water ran. His body was wonderfully relaxed but a part of him was straining. As she'd been working up his thighs he'd grown hard. But she didn't blink an eye in the almost literal face of his erection. Out of all of the women he'd worked with, this one had not once shown any attraction to him. She was always kind and considerate but she kept a professional air about her. Sometimes she puzzled him. She was there when he killed Spencer. She'd been the one to break the news of the Wesker Project to him as well. He hadn't taken it very well now that he looked back on it. He'd beaten her bloody in his rage at finding that his whole life had been a lie. When the red haze of anger had subsided he found her barely conscious and suffering from a concussion. He'd checked her vitals and as he took her pulse she looked up at him with tear filled eyes. He had figured out that they were from the pain but she'd reached up and touched his cheek very softly with just her fingertips. If he'd hadn't had enhanced hearing he'd have never heard her words before she passed out. "I'm sorry..."

What had she been sorry for? That he found out? That he beat her? That he was just another Umbrella experiment? He found out later after she'd recovered. They were on another mission and had posed as husband and wife as their cover story. They had to sleep in the same bed, she was unperturbed like usual and just rolled over to fall asleep. He fitfully fell asleep, memories of his own death still haunted him. He woke to find himself being held by her. He was laying in her lap and she stroked his tussled hair. She was humming slightly and he blinked up at her. "What the..." She shushed him with a finger on his lips. "You were having a nightmare. Go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake." She was rather soft, and the gentle fingers caressing his hair were very soothing. "I..I can't." She smiled down at him sweetly. "Yes you can. I'll keep the nightmares at bay. Don't worry. You're safe here." He hated showing weakness to anyone. But she was so disarming. She'd shown loyalty and compassion already. She had gotten him to open to her bit by bit. So he fell back asleep and didn't have a nightmare that night. He found her in the morn under him. His head pillowed on her breast. Her hand was splayed over his chest. He moved, tucked her into the covers and let her sleep in a more comfortable position then.

He realized when she'd made the first crack in his walls. She kept telling him to vent at her whenever he was upset. He'd not take her up on the offer until one bad run in with Sergi happened. He slammed the door of his lab and she looked up from the research she'd been doing herself. Her unending quest to find more about Andrew Ryan and this fabled Rapture had nearly consumed her.  
She'd found only snippets and rumors but that's all. But she tore herself away from her computer to go to him. "Albert? Are you alright?" He growled at her intrusion. "I'm fine! Leave me be."

She leaned on the desk next to him and gave him a small smile. "How'd the meeting with Sergi go?" That was either the worst, or the most perfect question because he couldn't hold back his frustration.

"The man is insufferable! He refuses to see the truth of it all. Spencer is playing us all like well tuned violins and he likes it. He LIKES IT!" His fist slammed into the metal table, denting it. She put a hand on his. "Would you like me to take care of it?" He looked over at her and closed his eyes he took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "You would kill him just because he's upsetting me?" He stared down at her. His eyes burning like live coals.

She shook her head. "No, I'd kill him because he's in the way. Sergei must die. He'll never turn on Spencer. Ever. I knew that this would happen but I also knew that if I tried to talk you out of working with him you'd dismiss me." He blinked at her. "NO, no. I...Don't do anything yet. I still need him. At least for now." She gave his fist a squeeze and nodded. "Glad I could help you blow off some steam."

With that she turned and went back to her research. It was small things like that, little questions that made him blow up and yell and rage and scream that it had become a habit to confide in her. At first it was just frustrations, but he found himself telling her his ambitions and hopes. She always received him with a smile and encouragement. If the ambition was large, she never told him he couldn't. But she did ask him questions on his methodology. How he'd accomplish it, she asked him about potential drawbacks. She made him think about every contingency he might have overlooked.

He'd grown fond of her. Her company was nowhere near as annoying as Ada's. She was a bit of a cynic but it was a bit of an endearing quality, and she was intelligent.  
They were so very different that she puzzled him sometimes. Her voice held kindness like his held cruelty. Her eyes had compassion while his filled with hate and disgust towards others. He usually let her handle people, he could be a charmer when he wanted to. And he was an amazing actor but if he could avoid interacting towards other humans. He did. That's how she became his permanent personal assistant. She did all of the little things that kept his life running smoothly. Dry cleaners, laundry, meals, cleaning, appointment making. She'd retrieved samples for him in situations that he didn't trust Ada to undertake. The training he put her through had payed off. After she studied with special ops soldiers, he bumped her up to working with Jack Krauser. After she survived 6 months of survival training with him he upgraded her to working with himself. She'd gotten almost used to his speed. Her own instincts extended beyond the average human. She used all of her senses, sight smell taste touch. And she always remembered to look up. There were times he left her broken and bloody in some of the sparring sessions. He thought he'd broken her totally then. But she surprised him by crawling her way to the labs to get fixed up. And she'd always try and do it herself until he finally got tired of her fumbling and would help her. She didn't complain or make any pain sounds. Even though he would be rougher than he needed sometimes. He did it so she'd stop looking at him like that. With her trusting eyes. As if she believed he was the end all of the world. It made him uncomfortable.

He was snapped back from his thoughts as she came out of the bathroom. Her well toned body was covered by the night gown as she toweled her mid back dark brown hair dry. She was short at only 5'1" brown eyes, brown hair. But he knew that those eyes were a deep amber. The gold only showed in the light. And her hair had streaks of red and copper in it that only showed in the sun as well. She sat and brushed her hair before braiding it tightly. "Goodnight Albert." She gave him another smile before turning off the light next to her bed and crawling in. His lips pursed. Yet again she'd basically ignored that he was lying there, naked. He was only half hard now but he was wanting. He growled as he got to his feet and stood next to her bed. "Raven." She rolled over and looked up at him. Her gaze never left his eyes. "Hmm? Is something wrong Albert?" He grit his teeth in annoyance. "Yes. Something IS wrong."

She sat up and kneeled on the bed while he crossed his arms. "What do you need. You know I'm always willing to listen." That was the last straw. Quickly he was straddling her hips. Her hands were pinned above her head and her mouth was open in surprise. "Albert! What are you-" But he cut her off. "You always just listen. Always. I want...sometimes I want more than just listening from you. You look at me but it's like you don't ever SEE me!" Her eyes softened and went distant. He knew that this was her mask when she was hiding something. He'd seen it many times when she talked to clients when she needed to play her hand close to her chest. Her voice was careful. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

He growled and his eyes began to glow. "Me. This." He put her hands to his chest, making her touch the hard muscle there. She smiled slightly. "I do see this." Her hand moved to where his heart was. "And I see this." Her hand traveled up his neck to touch his temple. "I see the brilliant mind, and the passionate heart behind it. I see the noble reasons behind the ignoble acts. I see the trained body and toned muscle from years of hard work. And when I look into your eyes, I see the sacrifices you've made to be who and what you are today. I see you Albert Wesker. Better than anyone ever will." He stared at her, his fingers laced into her soft and slightly damp violet hair. "But you're not attracted to me are you." More of a statement than a question. She took a shuddering breath as his hands fisted her hair and pulled hard. When she opened them they were full of lust. He blinked, she'd never looked at him like that before.

"Albert...you have no idea." he could smell her arousal peaking. "Each time we're alone, I fight to not touch you. I fight to not let it slip. And I won't. I won't cross that line. If I've hurt your ego, I apologize. But I don't want that tension there. That's why I'm always professional around you. Why I'm emotionless like that. I will not be a weakness for you. I will be an asset. Not a liability. Albert you're a very handsome, charming, attractive, intelligent, witty man and even though your sense of humor is a bit morbid, it's still good. You could have any woman out there if you wanted."

He put his thumb on her lips, his large hand cupping her cheek. "But I can't have you. Is that it?"

She sighed and when her eyes opened they were tearing up. "You don't want me." He opened his mouth to protest but soft fingers stopped him. "No, you don't. Your ego is bruised that I haven't pursued a physical relationship with you. You probably feel that it's a blow to your looks. Or something else. It's not that. I just don't want to be put in the pile with the other women you've copulated with."

He gave a small snort, "Copulated?" She laughed slightly then. "Would you prefer had intercourse with? Or should I just say fucked?" She smirked then. "Yes, I don't want to be just another fuck. You can get sex wherever you want really. But I'll be here for you in other ways that no one will ever provide. You can always trust me. I've proven that to you. I know I have."  
He nodded. "You never ratted me out. Even when tortured. And you've never disobeyed me."

She nodded as well, touching his cheek. "And I never will."

He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent, his lips grazing the soft skin there. He heard her breathing hitch and she fought back a moan. "P-please stop. I-I can't I won't be able to-"

He raised enough to look into her eyes. "Won't be able to what?"

A tear ran down the side of her face. "I won't be able to stop myself."

He traced her soft lips with a finger. "Stop yourself from what?"

She shook her head and bit her lip. Choking on her own tears. Please don't make me say it. Her eyes pleaded. His hand wrapped around her throat and he leaned in, his lips so close to hers. "Tell me. That's an order." She took a half sobbing breath and whimpered at the feeling of him pressed against her. He could feel her arching into him unconsciously, he could smell her fear and her arousal. His touch raised goose bumps along her arms and chest. "Tell me now." His voice had dropped an octave and she felt it rumble through her from their close contact.

Swallowing she breathed. "Loving you."

His brow furrowed. "What..?"

"I won't be able to stop myself from loving you. If I..we cross that line. That'll be it for me and I won't be able to resist you. I can't fight it anymore...not when you're like this."

A thrill ran up his spine. He'd own her. She'd be His and only His. That explained the trust. That explained the loyalty. She was already in love with him. But that one last piece of the puzzle to mark her as His would lock her heart in place that she'd always crave for him. She'd want him and only him. He gave that arrogant smirk he was known for and ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She whimpered from the sensation  
"Stop fighting." And with that he kissed her. His tongue ran over her lip, and he sucked it into his mouth, biting softly. She moaned and arched into him as he lay flat on top of her, pressing her into the bed. "D-don't be gentle." He pulled back to position her hands above her head. "I'll be whatever I want Dear Heart. The only thing I want to hear from you tonight is your cries for more. Now stop talking." She nodded as his hands left hers to travel down her sides. She kept her hands where he placed them though. He liked that. He could control her utterly if he wanted and for him. Life was about control.

He pulled her nightie up to touch her soft skin. There were a few scars here and there from past missions but they only served as reminders to him of what she'd do for him. He leaned in and kissed her again, softly, almost chastely. His lips traveled down her cheek to her neck and he nuzzled the skin there. She gasped at the feeling of his lips and tongue sucking at the soft flesh there. It turned into a scream when he bit down hard his hand had fisted her hair to keep her still as he sucked hard. She writhed underneath him and he felt her entire body go ridged and shudder. He drew back from the now deep purple hickey he'd left behind. Yes, he'd marked her as his. Her pupils were dilated and she twitched slightly. "You didn't go just from that did you?" She gave him a languid look and smiled lazily. "Yes, I did." He chuckled. "mmm..you like pain don't you?" She cried out as he pulled her hair again. "Ah! Yes!" He grinned maliciously then as he kissed down her chest, he took one of her covered nipples in his mouth then, the silk was rough but he sucked hard on her then bit down. She writhed again and he had to hold her still while he worked. He pinched the other nipple that was unoccupied by his mouth until he felt her shudder again crying out. "A-Albert!"

He pulled back and sat straddling her. Her face was flushed and she panted like she'd run a marathon. He pulled her up to strip the nightie from her and saw that her nipples were swollen and pink against her tanned skin. She arched into him. "Don't stop..please don't stop." He ground his hard length against her soft panties. "Do you want me now then?"

She gave a squeak and writhed more. "God! Please!" He chuckled. "Yes, God. But you know my name is Albert. Say it."

She sobbed from frustration. "A-Albert.." He traced a hand down her chest, squeezing her breast and caressing her stomach. "Again. Louder."

She arched into his touch, "Albert!"

He leaned into her as his hand reached the V of her sex. "I. Can't. Hear. You." He slipped his hand into her panties and caressed her there. She threw herself onto the bed bucking into his touch. "ALBERT! AH!" She came screaming his name. He drew his hand back and showed her how wet she was. "That's how I want to hear my name from you." He put his two fingers on her lips and his gaze darkened. "Suck." She flicked her tongue out and took his fingers in her mouth. She sucked and licked on them like they were the best candy she'd ever had. He grunted slightly at the erotic sight. He pulled his digits from her mouth with a soft pop and kissed her roughly. His tongue played along her own and he groaned at the taste of her. He felt her hands in his hair, softly kneeding down his neck and back. He pulled away with a wicked smile. "Naughty. You moved your hands." Quickly he got his leather belt and secured her hands to the head board. She strained against the bonds her breath coming in quick pants as he stripped her of her panties.

"Now you need to be punished for moving your hands." Her eyes filled with trepidation as he nipped his way up her thigh. She made small 'eeping' noises with each small bite. He got to the hollow of her hip and the soft tissue there. The smell of her arousal was heady and sweet. In several years she hadn't been touched by anyone. He knew because he kept her very busy with work. Knowing that he'd be breaking her work induced celibacy was a thrill to him. He bit down hard on the soft tissue next to her well trimmed dark curls. His hands kept her hips down as she struggled to buck against him crying out his name again. He licked the teeth marks and then started again on the other leg. He gave it the same treatment and rewarded her an identical bite on her hip. She was so wet and ready, he could see her glistening with moisture. Hungrily he dipped his head in and lapped at her soft folds. She was tangy but slightly sweet. His tongue swirled around her and despite her best efforts he kept her still while he tasted her and savored her like a fine wine. She came again from his skilled tongue and he drew back. He enjoyed the sight of her breathless, boneless and panting from the force of her orgasm. He leaned in and kissed her, letting her taste herself on his lips. She whimpered and groaned as he rubbed against her.

Hands on her hips he moved her to a sitting position and kneeled in front of her face. "Suck." he commanded. She nodded and started by licking the entirety of him. She sucked him into her mouth, her tongue flattened to caress the length of him. His hand in her hair helped keep her in place as he grabbed the head board and thrust into her mouth. He went a bit too deep and he felt her choke a bit on him. The spasming felt amazing but she coughed when he pulled back. "Please...can I have my hands. Please let me pleasure you. Please please..." Her voice was soft but held a lusty desparation to touch him. He chuckled lightly and grabbed her small wrists in his larger one. "I'll free you. But when I take you, you'll leave your hands where I put them. Understand?" She nodded desparately. "Yes yes anything." He loosened the belt and she pulled her hands free only to go to his member. She cupped him, rolled him swirled around him with her tongue. Her hands fondled his sac, massaged his buttocks as she took him deep into her mouth, used his legs as leverage and licked over every part she could get to. He moaned deep and gutteral from the sensations. She was good. He could feel himself growing closer with each suck.

He pushed her away with a soft pop, Wesker's breathing was ragged and his eyes burned. He lay down and pulled her on top of him. "Ride me." She nodded and moved to impale herself on him. She threw her head back as he filled her one glorious inch at a time. "WESKER, MY GOD!" He pushed her to lean back, hands on his thighs as he held her hips and guided her. He bit his own lip at the sight of himself sliding in and out of her. She felt like velvet and her muscles clenching around him were heaven. Soon enough she found his rhythm and kept to it. The sound of skin slapping together filled the room, punctuated by grunts from him and her soft cries of pleasure, he flipped her around to face away, clutching his ankles, her own knees folded under his own, he could see her taught round ass from there and he slapped it as he pounded into her. Each slap made her yelp and he continued til her cheeks burned pink. She came again over him when he hit her hard enough that he left a large hand print welt even among the pink.

He rolled them over and put her ankles over his shoulder, taking her deep and squeezing her passage around him. "Who do you belong to?" he growled. Her hands were clawing his knees and she gasped. "Y-you!" He thrust into her harder. "Who is your master?" He felt his tip reach the end of her. "AH! YOU!" he leaned in, bending her in half. "And what is my name?" He reached between them and pushed down hard on her clit with his thumb. She threw her head back, hands holding onto his shoulders. "AAAH ALBERT WESKER! GOD GOD! MY GOD! AH!" She came hard around him. Screaming and writhing and bucking. The feeling finally pushed him over the edge and he pounded into her hard and fast, hitting the end of her. Bumping into her cervix and making her writhe even more. Her quim milked him with each thrust, each shudder and finally, he came into her. He let her legs go and she lay there. Her whole body twitching with micro orgasms. He pulled out of her and pulled her still quivering body into his chest and whispered into her ear. "I AM your God. Never forget that." He bit her neck and held her possessively. She nodded. "I'll never forget."


End file.
